Love is a Funny Thing
by DarkMinds
Summary: Just my take on how Bones and Booth got together and their first 7 months as a couple. Crappy summary. B B. Fluffy. R&R. Multi chap
1. How it began

**A/N: So as I was reading Bones FF a thought hit me. This story, I don't know where it will lead though... so read and review. This is set sometime in S4. I'm not quite sure when. Only difference is, Bones and Booth are together (YAY!) I hope you enjoy it...  
Ok, so here goes.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Hart Hanson... *tears* Get me a shirtless Booth all to myself and I WILL feel better. No doubt! DON'T SUE ME! I have nothing... I'd have to sell my kidney... and I don't want to sell my DVD collection... I'd much rather sell a kidney.  
A/N2: I must tell you guys, I have this rather serious disease called Cantgetenoughofbooth syndrome. The doctor told me to watch Bones as much as I can, so I am. He also said it would be good for me to meet David Boreanaz, which I have every intention of doing. I'm not the type to get all girly over a celebrity, but I met Jared Padalecki earlier this year. I don't find him hot. However, I found myself all giddy and giggly around him... So just imagine how I'll be when I meet David... oh my... enough of my useless talk!**

Bones and Booth had been 'boyfriend and girlfriend' (that's how Parker introduced Bones to all his friends. as his dad's girlfriend or as he had lately been calling her 'Temp') for just over 7 months.  
Surprisingly, it had been Bones to be the one to initiate a 'more than partners/friends' relationship. She had seen him go out on date with a woman he met at a bar. When Bones found out about this, she tried her hardest to lock all those _feelings_ she had been storing for Booth. But when Booth couldn't join her for lunch one day during a case because he had a lunch date, she couldn't handle it any longer. She had to put a stop to this.  
They were in her office when Booth told her. She let out a loud breath and closed her eyes tightly. She then took another deep breath and exhaled slowly as she stared into Booth's concerned eyes.  
"Where are you taking Marissa out for lunch?" she tried to sound casual.  
"She said for me to meet her in the food court in the building she works at."  
"What does she do?"  
"Oh, um she's a media advisor."  
"Hmm, so how long have u been dating her?"  
"Not long. About two weeks. Why are you so interested anyway?"  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
"Ok, well I've got to go. Sorry to cut this short. Bye." He said naturally, not seeing the disappointment on her face.  
"Bye, have a good lunch. I'll call you if I have anything on the body."  
"Mm thanks" Booth said already half way out the door.  
Bones looked around and wondered what to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shouting "BOOTH!" She started running toward the exit, hoping to catch him. She did.  
"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked in a worry.  
Bones just stood there and swallowed hard. Damn it, what was she going to say? She took another step closer to him, grabbed his lapels and looked into Booth's eyes to see shock and confusion, right before she pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss filled with desire. They pulled apart roughly a minute later and looked deeply into each other's eyes as they leaned their foreheads against one another. Booth smiled and sighed happily before he reluctantly unwrapped his arms (which had snaked around Bones' waist sometime, he didn't know when.) from Bones and dug out his cell phone. He flipped it open a searched through his phonebook. He hit the 'call now' key and waited for an answer. Meanwhile Bones watched him with confusion and sadness. How could he act so casual after she just poured out her need for him in that one kiss? She listened to him as he spoke on the phone.  
"Hi Marissa. Yeah it's me, Seely. Yeah about that lunch date, I can't make it. I have a..." he paused and looked at Bones adoringly and smiled. "... something came up at work. Yeah, sorry. Bye." And he hung up and gently put his arm around Bones' shoulders affectionately and pulled her close before placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Tempe will go out with me?" he asked.  
"Of course"  
So they had their first date at the diner discussing their newfound relationship.

Booth now smiled back on the memory. He thought about it all the time and was not ashamed to admit he hadn't been the one to ask her out. He was actually quite proud.  
After their first date, he decided he wanted to take her out on a real one, dinner, dancing and all. He did, he took her to a quaint little restaurant. He then took her to a lookout he knew of and they danced slowly to the soft romantic music released from his Tahoe's radio. He then took her home, walked her to her door, and kissed her good night before leaving. The next day at work, they playfully flirted and snuck kisses when they were alone. The next date was the one where he convinced her that Love was real and they defied the laws of physics and became one, four times. From that night on, they spent at least 3-5 nights per week at each other's houses, which led to each other's clothes at one another's places. After a month of dating, Booth gave Bones a key and gave her some of his closet/draw space. She felt she needed to do the same. She was sick of travelling to either's house the next day to get changed anyway, they could be doing something much more... productive in that time anyway.

o0-BONES-0o

It was Sunday and Booth had had Parker the whole weekend. Bones, that morning got a call from Cam asking her to come in for a bit at lunch for a short staff meeting. Booth protested and asked why they needed it. His objections were ignored and Bones had left the Booth boys after a delicious lunch Booth had made.  
Parker wanted a game of 'Hide 'n' Seek', and Booth agreed quickly, he loved being able to act like a kid with his son. Parker was to hide first. Booth had to count to one hundred before he searched for his son. After half an hour of hiding and seeking, Parker immerged from his 'super awesome secret spot' before his father had a chance to find him. Booth wore a look of worry, which quickly turned to a look of immense embarrassment. Parker saw his dad face redden, his jaw clench and his eyes widen as his son's small left hand was holding one of Bones' red lacy bras. Booth swallowed hard.  
"Daddy? Why do you have one of these when you don't have boobs?"  
"Um, Park how do you know about boobs?"  
"Mommy told me, she said it what makes girls different from boys."  
"Your, mom is right. Ah, um" Booth stuttered.  
"But why do _you_ have it? You're not a lady dad." Parker asked curiously. Yep, his son had gotten to the ripe age where his inquisitiveness multiplied about a thousand times more than it had already been.  
"You see Bub, that there" Booth said gesturing toward the undergarments in question "belongs to Tempe."  
"Oh ok." Parker said casually. It was now all easily forgotten.  
"Do me a favour Parker, don't tell your mom ok? It'll be out secret"  
"Ok daddy!"  
Booth then stared down at his watch, it was now 3.45pm and Rebecca was going to be there at four to take their son home.  
"Ok Bub, time to get your stuff packed and ready, your mom will be here soon."  
"Ok. Will you check my spelling homework? Miss Jackson said we have to get our parents to check it and sign it."  
"Sure I will. Just pack your bag and I'll check it."  
Ten minutes later saw Parker immerge with an enthusiastic smile across his face. He loved spelling and was at the top of the class. It made Booth extremely proud.  
Booth was sitting at his desk in his room when Parker came in and placed the spelling in front of him. His father eyed it and smiled. Every word was spelt correctly. Booth took out a pen, the pen he got from Bones on their sixth month anniversary, and signed on the dotted line in the bottom left hand corner.  
"That looks good Park! I think I have a mini squint on my hands." Booth smiled.  
"No daddy, I'm going to be a scientist like Bones and a cop like you!" Parker said matter-of-factly with a serious face. He was looking more and more like his father each day.  
Booth beamed at the prospect of his son becoming just like dad, so he pulled him in for a tight hug.  
Just as Booth released his son, the doorbell chimed and Booth went to answer it, knowing it was Rebecca. He looked through the peephole just to make sure and sung opened the door to reveal a smiling Booth on the other side. Parker came bounding in a second later wrapping his little arms around his mother's waist.  
"Hey honey, did you have fun with your dad?"  
"Yeah! We played hide 'n' seek and Temp took me to the lab yesterday and let me help her! She said I was a great assistant!"  
"Yeah, our son the squint/cop" Booth chimed in.  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow and smiled at her son's happiness.  
"That doesn't surprise me Seely. He acts like you more than you know. He uses that damned charm smile of yours and is extremely stubborn like you too. But he is also very sweet like you." Rebecca said nicely. She wasn't saying it to be critical.  
Booth left Parker at the door as his quickly ran down the hall to get his son's bag. He came back, placed the bag on his son's shoulders, and placed a kiss on his head.  
"See ya Bub, love you."  
"Love you too daddy!"  
"Bye Seely." Rebecca and Parker left.  
Booth closed the door and locked it before retreating to the couch to watch T.V. He started to watch a 'wall of fame' hockey game when Bones came through the door. She walked over to Booth and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
"Mm, hey Bones. How was the meeting?"  
"Productive, actually, I'm going to go change into something more comfy. Be right back"  
Booth smiled and watched her move down the hall and to his room. She came out a few minutes later wearing some grey sweat pants and Booth's old football jersey from high school. She was surprised when she found it. Bones had convinced Booth during their third month of dating that he needed a spring clean. She helped him and found his jersey, along with his letterman jacket and old army uniform. His team colours were red, black and white, colours that made Booth even more sexier, if it was even possible. He was number 2 and at the top of his number in black red bold writing was ''. Bones loved the jersey a lot. She was always wearing it.  
Booth scooted over on the couch as Bones slid in under his arm that was stretched across the back of the couch. She then rested her head upon Booths shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes.  
"Oh Bones, I had the most interesting conversation with Parker today" Booth said sarcastically.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, it seems that my son found something belonging to you." Booth reached behind him and pulled out the red bra. "Missing something?"  
"I have been looking all over for that!"  
"Quite funny isn't it Bones?"  
"Very much so. But how did Parker get it?"  
"Oh well it seems that on Thursday night when you wanted me so badly you couldn't wait till I finished loading the dishwasher, you slammed me against the fridge. I reckon, that in our throws of passion that I may have kicked your bra in between the dishwasher and pantry. Parker found it when we played hide 'n' seek."  
"Oh, well then we must be more careful" Bones said playfully bringing her lips up to meet Booth's.  
"Very, very careful Bones." Booth replied after their kiss ended. They continued kissing for another few minutes when Booth pulled away with a serious look on his face.  
"Temperence? You know love you right?"  
"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" Bones asked in a panic.  
"Nothing, all is fine. Well I love you more than words can say, I love you more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. I wanted to ask you something. I've been thinking a lot lately about us and how much I adore waking up to you face. I wanted to know, if you'd move in with me?"  
"Yes, of course I will!"  
"Really? Great! I think we should buy a new place, a place that's ours"  
"I agree. I saw some great 3 bedroom apartments in the paper last week."  
"We can go house hunting next weekend then."  
"It's a date! I love you"  
"I love you more Tempe, more than you'll ever know."

**Thank you for reading guys! Now click review! And maybe Santa will bring you all your own Booth in a bathtub! Sorry about the lameness of this story, i took a tablet to help me sleep and I'm rather drowsy. Review nicely... no flames!**


	2. First Month That First Date

**A/N: My muse, Kevin (yes I named my muse Kevin) works in weird ways. One minute I'll just be sitting there day dreaming of Booth, then the next I'll have a story idea and it will be almost fully formed. Weird, I know. So I decided to continue on from the one-shot... coz I can!  
Basically, in the first chapter it explains that they have been together for 7 months. I am going to write a chapter per month (there will be seven more chapters. Eight in total.)  
This is their first month as a couple. Basically it will be their first date which was briefly mention in chapter one. I hope you enjoy.  
**

Booth didn't want to have their first date at the diner, he wanted to romance Bones and that was something he couldn't do in a diner. He wanted to pick her up at her place and buy her flowers. He wanted to stare into her eyes all night and kiss her sweetly as they finished their date. Bones didn't want all the fuss, but one look into Booth's reassuring, warm brown eyes made her agree to his wishes. How could she deny that smile?

Booth pulled up to Bones' apartment complex ten minutes early. He made his way up the stairs, deciding against the elevator hoping the five flights climb will help settle his nerves. It didn't, so he made his way to her door and inhaled deeply, then he knocked and waited patiently as he held a bunch of daisies and daffodils behind his back. She answered the door and Booth gaped at the beauty before him.  
"Oh my god Temperence, you look amazing. You truly are the most beautiful, stunning woman I have ever seen." Booth said sincerely.  
She wore a sky blue, knee length Marilyn Monroe style dress.  
"You look good too Bo-, Seely. Really good."  
Booth wore faded grey bootleg jeans and a black casual dress shirt with the first two buttons undone.  
"Thank you. These are for you, but they lack beauty in comparison to you" Booth said making Bones blush.  
"This is a side to you I've never seen. I didn't know it existed."  
"What most people don't know is, that I am a hopeless romantic. It's a side I normally never reveal, only to the very few."  
"I'm glad you're allowing me to view this side of you."  
"Well how bout we hit the road?"  
"Let me grab my purse and put these in some water."  
Booth nodded and watched Bones move around her apartment. He smiled, never before had he been so captivated by such a simple everyday movement.  
"I'm ready." Bones said locking up her front door. She clutched on to Booth's hand and smiled up at him as they made their wait to the elevator. They stepped into an empty elevator and Booth turned to Bones releasing her hand and winding his arms around her waist.  
"It's occurred to me that I haven't kissed you yet." Booth said leaning in.  
"Yes, how can that be? But don't most people leave the kiss till the end of the date?"  
"We aren't most people Temperance."  
"Another good point Booth." With that she filled the gap and placed her lips on Booth's. They were interrupted shortly after by an elderly woman.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude Temperance. Good to see you marked you claim on him" she said gesturing towards Booth. "If I was just 40 years younger, I would have snatched him up long before now."  
Bones only smiled and said her goodbyes as the elderly lady got off.  
"It seems you have quite the reputation in my building" Bones teased  
"Don't mock me. I'm Seeley Booth, ladies man." Booth puffed out his chest. Bones just rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the elevator making their way to the Tahoe. Once they got to the car, Booth made no attempt to open her door, knowing it will only earn him crosses against him instead of ticks.  
"We are we going Booth?" Bones queried as Booth started up the car and pulled out onto the street.  
"A small restaurant called "Moments". A guy in my outfit was a qualified chef before he joined and when we came back he decided to open up Moments as it was his lifelong dream."

They sat and ate at the restaurant and engaged in light conversation about work, Parker, Russ and his clan as well as her dad and his parents. Once they finished, Booth paid for the meal and they left.  
"The night is still young and I'd like to show you something."  
"What is it?"  
"A surprise. It's about half an hour away from here."  
The drove in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other every moment we got. Booth linked his hand through hers a through a sweet smile her way.  
"You look really beautiful tonight."  
"I'm glad you think so. I guess I'm still in shock that we are here."  
"I am too, so don't worry.  
A few minutes later Booth pulled into a empty car park on top of a high hill. He killed the engine but left on his head lights. They stepped out of the car and Booth led Bones to a small lookout over the city.  
"I come here a lot to think. No many people know about it and I love that.  
"It beautiful."  
"Yeah it is" Booth replied not quite meaning the lookout. "Temperance? Would you like to dance?"  
"But there is no music?"  
"You mistaken there. Hold on." Booth walked the short distance to his Tahoe and turned on the radio, he scanned the channels before settling on a final one. Booth slowly moved toward Bones and enveloped her into his arms. She placed her left hand in is and her right arm around his shoulder as an acoustic guitar filled the air. The song was not familiar to Bones but she closed her eyes and rested her head on Booth's shoulder as they slowly moved side to side.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Booth hummed along with the tune and caught Bones' gaze. She knew he was singing it to her.  
The two remained glued to each other for another 40 minutes of romantic songs.  
Booth leaned down and lifted her chin for a kiss. They kiss slowly with no need of lust or passion behind it, just love and desire. Once they pulled away Booth walked them back over to the Tahoe and completely shut of the engine so the only light was from the moon and the star's twinkle and the only noise was the occasion hoot from an owl or chirp from a cricket. Bones walked to the front on the car and sat on the hood, Booth close behind. They sat gazing at the city lights. Little dots of light and colour. Bones broke the relaxed silence.  
"Booth?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think this... I mean us can work?"  
"I have every intention of making this work Temperance, making it last. I'm not letting go for no one."  
"Me too Seeley, me too."  
"I need to say this so I'm just coming out with it. Just listen." Bones nodded and allowed Booth to continue. "The feelings I have for you are so much stronger than any other woman I have known. I look into your eyes and I get lost in them. You don't cease to amaze, every day you amaze me. Even though you know exactly how to push my buttons driving me crazy, I still find myself worshipping the ground you walk on. You have me mesmerized. You are who I constantly turn to and you the only one I want to tell my problems to because you don't sugar coat it and just give it to me straight. You're the thing I hold onto when my world comes spinning in and crashing down. A lot of my past relationships ended that way because I could feel they weren't telling the whole truth but you do. You're the first one I've told my military past too. I tried with Rebecca once and she looked at me with a horrified, disgusted look on her face. No you, it doesn't bother you that I've killed over fifty people. You say you're horrible with people but you're not with me, you know more about me than anyone else. You're my everything, my heart, my rock, my constant." Booth finished. Tears were streaming down Bones' face as she took in everything Booth just said.  
"Tempe, oh don't cry. I'm sorry." Booth said, he thought he had said too much, pushed too much on her.  
"No, I'm not crying because I'm scared, which I am, I'm crying because everything you just said, it was beautiful. You came barging into my life at full speed and with a sledge hammer you knocked down all my defensive walls without help and not giving up. Every time I put up another one, you were there working overtime tearing it down. No one has ever tried so hard with me, they just give up and move one, not you. I hate how vulnerable I feel but one look into your eyes I feel all of it wash away. The feelings I have when you're around just overwhelm me. The only people that have ever been left in this far were my parents and they left me. But when you got shot and "died" a part of me died too. You know, when I got home from the hospital after being told that you had passed away, I sat in my living room in the dark, your blood still staining my hands and shirt. Don't ever leave like that again, I wouldn't be able to take it. You're all I want." Bones finished with even more tears streaming down before. She was surprised when she noticed Booth's red rimmed eyes and obvious tear stains on his cheeks.  
"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere and if I happen to die, I will always be right here." He said gently placing a hand over her heart. He wiped away both their tears and Booth smiled sweetly. "I guess we better get back."  
"Yeah, I guess we should" Bones held Booth's gaze and they kissed again, but this time it was far much sweetr than their previous kisses. There was love behind it.  
Booth drove her back home. He held her hand in his and placed them on his lap. Every so often at a red light he would kiss her knuckles, sending a wave of electricity threw her body  
They arrived back at her apartment at 11.30 and Booth walked her up to her door.  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"No, I think I'll go home"  
"Oh" Booth noticed the disappointment in her voice.  
"Hey" He said gently bringing her eyes up to meet his. "It's not that I don't want too, trust me I do, I just don't want you to think I want to get you into bed."  
"When you put it that way, I can't help but respect that."  
"Then it's time I kissed you goodnight and left you to your thoughts. About me I hope."  
Bones nodded and closed her eyes as Booth placed a sweet goodnight kiss to her lips, she licked at his bottom lip, silently asking. Booth pulled away and leaned his head on hers and their warm breaths mingled.  
"Don't start anything I can't finish. Once I get started I won't be able to stop." Booth's voice was low and husky. "Goodnight Temperance Brennan"  
"Goodnight Seeley Booth" She replied closing and locking the door after watching him leave. She turned around and slid down the door, a massive grin plastered to her face.  
"Goodnight Seeley Booth, thank you for the greatest night of my life" she whispered with a deep contented sigh.

**Ok! Thank you for reading this. I'm hoping you enjoyed this one. Next Chapter they tell the squints. Happy reading. Don't forget to review! Has anyone seen the Season 3 bloopers? I love them! When David growls... whoa... is it hot in here?**


	3. Second Month Telling Angela

**A/N: So here is the 3****rd**** instalment of Love is a Funny thing. In this chap, Bones tells Angela of her n Booth's relationship. I will try to be as in character as I can... but I love fluffy moments.  
Oh, I am happy! I just bought S3 of Bones on DVD! I'm from Australia and S2 hasn't even come out on DVD yet... so I have resorted to buying them online... even tho the only DVD player in my house that will play a Region 2 DVD is my Laptop (Which I fondly named Toshy).**

Booth groaned loudly as Bones' alarm went off. It was 6. tightened his hold on her after she turned off the piercingshrill. His face nuzzled deeper into his pillow as Bones made an attempt of extracting herself from his death grip. She gave up quickly, she much rather stay curled up with Booth in bed anyway.

"Booth, I need to get up and shower so we can get to work."  
"Can't we just play hooky today and stay in bed all day?" Booth moaned.  
"As good as that sounds, we can't. I'm behind in work because of you."  
"How so?"  
"You keep dragging me away for dinner or lunch Booth. I could spend that time working." She sighed.  
"You'd much rather work than spend some time with your incredibly sexy, charming boyfriend?" Booth's voice was low and husky.  
"Your ego is going to burst if you keep talking yourself up like that"  
"Those are your words Bones"  
Bones ignored Booth and got out of bed making her way to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Booth watched her leave and then sprawled out on her bed closing his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Bones walked 15 minutes later to retrieve her clothes for the day so she could shower to find Booth snoring softly. She smiled deviously and swiftly walked into her kitchen, she found the object she was looking for and retreated back to the sleeping Booth. She walked beside him careful not to make any noise and slipped a couple ice cubes down his boxers. His reaction was what she wanted when he sat bolt upright squirming about trying to remove the offending items.

"Jeez Bones! Next time you want me awake just shake me gently."  
"I could have done that but my way was much more fun"  
Booth threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his muscles. Bones started to stare. She knew she would, she always did.  
"If you keep staring at me like that we will be incredibly late for work."  
"Sorry, you just have to stop doing that when I'm around."  
"Do what?"  
"Being sexy" Bones smiled eliciting a similar smile from Booth.  
"Your words not mine."  
" I made a fresh jug of coffee, go get some breakfast or we will be late."  
Booth complied and devoured a toasted bagel with cream cheese and coffee before he donned on his perfectly tailored suit. He was showered, shaved and ready in thirty minutes. Booth helped cut time by shaving while Bones was showering.

7.30am and they were out the door and in Booth's SUV heading in the direction of the Jeffersonian .  
"I don't think I can come round tonight," Booth said as he pulled into the parking lot.  
"Why?"  
Booth smiled "Behind on work. Because of you."  
"Because of me!?"  
"Yeah, it seems I can't resist taking you out to lunch and dinner"  
Bones smiled and leaned over the consol to kiss Booth goodbye.  
"Well you better resist today then. I don't want Cullen kicking your ass" she said as they broke apart.  
"Yeah, neither do I. Have a good day today ok? Don't miss me too much."  
Bones got out the car and smiled, Booth returned the smile and waited until she was safely in the building before heading in the direction of the FBI.

o0-BONES-0o

Bones walked into the lab and greeted, Hodgins, Cam and Angela. She made her way to her office to type up some reports before starting on some bones from Limbo. But before she could start, Angela walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"Ok sweetie, who is he?"  
"Who's who?"  
"Don't play dumb. It doesn't work for you."  
"I can honestly say I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Who's the guy you've been dating?"  
"Who said I was dating anyone?"  
"Sweetie, who have been showing up for work after eight am and have been leaving before six pm. You are constantly smiling and you have brand new jewellery."  
"I was hoping that you wouldn't catch on so soon"  
"Don't ever underestimate my Angela Senses. Now spill, who is he? "  
"Ok, but before I tell you, you have to promise not to squeal or jump or anything of that nature ok?"  
"I promise! Now tell me, the suspense is killing me here"  
"I have been dating Booth." Bones said quickly.  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I guess I just liked it being our little secret. I wanted to see where it was going before I told anyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
"I forgive you this time. But to make it up to me I want details. And not just a quick run through."  
Bones sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell Angela everything and she knew it was another reason she didn't want her to know. But Bones would never tell Angela that.  
"I'll tell you what you want to know over lunch ok? I'm buying." Bones said.  
"Ok sweetie. I'll be here at 12 and then we can head over to the gardens and you can tell me all about Agent Hottie."  
Bones nodded as Angela made her way back to her office, with a noticeable bounce in her step.

Twelve o'clock came too quickly for Bones. She was silently dreading her lunch with Angela.  
"Ok Bren, get your lab coat off and let's go, I don't want to waste any time on the details. I told Cam you were taking an extra long lunch to make up for all those five-minute lunch breaks you take.  
Bones and Angela stopped at the small cafe in the gardens to get their lunch. After their lunch had been paid for, Angela led them to a quiet secluded spot. She wanted no distractions.  
"So tell me..." Angela queried.  
"What?"  
"Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? What do you guys do?" she answered quickly  
"Slow down! Yes, Booth is an excellent kisser. And he is really good in bed..."  
"Better than Sully?"  
"Yes, better than Sully"  
Angela beamed and hugged her friend tightly.  
"I knew it! He looks like the type that would be great in bed, I mean just looking at him can make any woman orgasm"  
"Angela, please!"  
"Oh Bren, you know it's true, I saw the way your eyes lusted after him before. You know Bren, once word gets out, you're going to be hated by all the single ladies at the Jeffersonian, and FBI."  
"Well they will just have to deal with it. I don't see our relationship ending anytime soon."  
"I hope not, you guys are cute with each other. And I've noticed over the past few weeks how happy you have both been"  
"It's the happiest I have been in a long while. He's just so caring. He knows when to give me space and he senses what I'm feeling. He's also fun to be around. I have had pass relationships where all I wanted was either the sex or company, but with Booth I want both."  
"I'm happy for you both. I want you to know that. You really are perfect for him. He needed someone who was smart and could keep him on his toes. You complement each other nicely."  
"Thanks Ange, that really means a lot." They both shared a hug and continued to talk about Bones' relationship with Booth. After 1 hour of talk, they headed back to the lab. Both women were talking and laughing when they entered Bones' office. Booth was lying on her couch but sat up as soon as he heard his girlfriend's laugh.  
"Didn't you have a mountain load over paperwork to do Booth?" Bones asked, not at all angry.  
"Yes, I did, but it seems I really can't keep away from you. I kept getting distracted. So I thought I'd come here and finish it"  
"Ah yes that would be logical, we can compare some notes on casework too."  
"Booth, good to know that you're keeping Bren here satisfied" Angela butted in.  
Booth's face redden and he turned to Bones for what to do.  
"I told Angela about our relationship at lunch today"  
Booth nodded and Angela smiled.  
"Ok, I'm going to go leave you two love bird alone." Angela said with a wink as she moved out the door, closing it.  
"So Temperence... I was wondering about you availability tonight?"  
"Free as a goose. Why?"  
"Free as a _bird_ Bones. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner."  
"Of course I will. What time do you want me to be ready?"  
"Just come by my place at 8."  
"Why?"  
"Well I found some vegetarian recipes I'd love to cook you and I think tonight is perfect."  
"Why would tonight be perfect?"  
"Because today is our one month anniversary!"  
"I'm all yours tonight then."


	4. Third Month Philly

**A/N1: This is a long chap... so I'm breaking it up into two... I just can't bring myself to cut stuff out... sad I know. It may drag on but think of it as a 2 part one shoot on a multi-chap! **  
**A/N2: Ok... so here the next instalment. Sorry for the delays... I have a 10-page Pathology assignment due soon and a extremely detailed Anaesthetic test/assignment sue as well! I am almost done. Kinda. It's boring...blah. Ok, so as you guys may know I live in Australia and I'm annoyed at the lack of new episodes of Bones. We only just saw Passenger in the oven! Damned Australian T.V.! But luckily for me, I can get my friend to download them for me!  
So ... who wants to sign my petition to pass a motion that David Boreanaz should not be allowed to wear a shirt?  
Happy reading. Don't hurt me. Don't sue me either... I can't afford it.  
Disclaimer: We don't know what school Booth went to so I did a random search of Philadelphia schools and Lincoln was the first one I got. I have researched the hotels and that so I should be safe... If I get things wrong tell me XD **

Booth was asleep in his recliner. There was a case on a child rapist slash kidnapper that had him at the office every single day for the past 3 weeks. He had been working crazy ten to fifteen hour days to help catch the sick son of a bitch. Even though it was not his unit, the said unit and Director had asked for his help knowing how good an agent Booth really was.  
The case had been solved the day before and after stopping by Cullen's office to give him his report, his boss gave him two weeks paid R and R. Booth was more than happy to take him up on the offer, so he did. So after telling Bones about this, she was adamant on taking a few weeks off too. Booth was even happier now knowing that he was going to spend two uninterrupted weeks alone with his girlfriend. It meant he didn't have to share her with anyone for those two weeks. They barely saw enough of each other over the three weeks. Bones was angry at that fact. Not at Booth but at the jackass who was torturing those poor little girls. Not only was she angry for doing what he did but she was angry because he was taking time away from her and Booth, she knew it was illogical and irrational to feel that way but she did. A lot of her feelings were illogical and irrational when it came to Booth.  
They had seen each other for lunch a couple times and Bones had stayed at his place a couple of those nights, though by the time he had gotten home, she was already fast asleep curled up next to his pillow, he was just happy she was there.  
It was 3pm on a Friday afternoon and Bones was at work. She had told Cam about her two-week holiday and had decided that she would leave work early at 3.30 and go see Booth. But she was going to stop by her place before and get some of her things and tell her neighbours that she would be gone for two weeks. There was no way she was going to go back to her house every few days, she wanted to just be with Booth.  
So when the clock struck 3.30 she was out the door and at her place by four. After she had packed, she left and gone to the supermarket to pick up some groceries for her boyfriend knowing at that moment he was too tired to get anything. She also knew that after 3 weeks of non-stop work that he had had no time to shop or had anything in the house as he had been living on takeout and stale donuts. She was more than happy to do it, deciding that tonight he was going to get a proper home cooked meal. Mac and cheese of course. Bones had also decided to make them some low fat hamburgers to prove to him that low fat could be just as good. By 4.45, she was at Booth townhouse unlocking his door quietly knowing that he would be asleep. She walked in and had carried the groceries through to the kitchen and placed her suitcase in Booth's bedroom. Seeing his sleeping form on the couch , she decided to give him a small kiss. She leant down slowly careful not to wake him, but a few inches from his face his eyes flew open and he was reaching for his gun. Bones took a major step back her -self and placed a reassuring hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Seeley, calm down it's just me!"

"Jeez! Sorry Temp, sniper reflexes." He explained catching his breath.

"I should have known better. I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly. I've missed you."

"God, it's good to know I'm not the only one whose been doing the missing."

"Defiantly not."

"Come here and kiss me. I miss those lips, not to mention other areas of your body."  
She pushed him gently in the shoulder  
"Good to know that even in your worn out state, your libido is still very active."

"Be that as it may, as much as I want to right now I don't think I can. "

"I don't think I'd want you to exert yourself to much. You are very tired Seeley. I know you've only been have 4 hours per night to sleep. It's not good for you."

"I know you're worried, but it was essential I did that. I couldn't stand that sicko being out there ready to harm. I don't think he's willing to after what I did to him."

"Booth? What did you do?"

"Well I was chasing him down and I got him cornered. A few fists were thrown. I broke his nose and cracked a couple of his ribs. I lost it. Thankfully Cullen is letting this one slip." Bones stared at Booth and could make out a light bruise on his left cheekbone. She sighed inwardly.

"I'm glad he did. You should have controlled your anger."

"I tried, I really did. But then I thought 'what if it was Parker he was doing that to?'But hey karma got me back, I think I fractured a couple knuckles on his face."

Bones immediately took his hands into hers to examine the extent of his injuries. He had fractured the third and 4th metacarpals on his right hand. Thankfully, they were only minor hairline fractures.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's nothing really. Doesn't even hurt."

"Don't play Alpha-Male with me Seeley Booth! You really should tell me about these things." Bones pleaded with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Temperence, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to worry you that's all."

"It's ok Seeley, just do me a favour and put some ice on your hand? I think it will be healed by next week."

Booth sat up and gave Bones a soft kiss.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

"Good to hear it." Booth said moving to stand after placing a single gentle kiss on Bones' lips. Bones placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled as she got up herself.

"Don't get up, I'll get the ice. You've done enough over the past few weeks, I want you to rest." She stated calmly. Booth knew better than to ignore her tender plea, he knew she worried about him too much. He knew she was afraid he was leaving her. Even though she knew he would never willingly do that.

Bones returned three minutes later with a bag of ice wrapped in a tea towel.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Temperence."

"You'd be living on take away and be spending your nights and weekends alone."

"Yeah, your good for me. Like I'm good for you. To perfect matches even though we are two extremely different people"

"I'm glad you think that. Being the same wouldn't work for us."

"Nah, I love you exactly the way you are. Even though you drive me crazy, it just makes me appreciate you even more."

"Good, because you are going to appreciate me that much more when I cook you dinner tonight"

"Oh? And what is The Lovely Dr. Temperence Brennen going to cook for me tonight?"

"Mac and cheese, I know how much you love it and homemade hamburgers"

"I love a lady after my own heart."

"The way to your heart is through your stomach no doubt."

"Hey! There are other ways!" Booth grinned suggestively.

"Uhuh, well I'm going to get started on dinner, it will be ready in an hour. Go have a shower and then you can watch some football"

"It's not football season yet. But it is Hockey season and The Flyers are playing The Rangers. By the way we are going, Rangers are in for a beating."

"But isn't that against the rules?"

"No, I mean we have a really good chance of beating them."

"Oh, ok. What time does the game start?" Bones asked. Booth looked at his watch.

"Eight O'clock. So we have time for dinner. Watch the game with me. I'll explain it to you. You can wear my jersey."

"Ok, it will be nice for you to teach me. Now go have a shower."

Booth smiled and got up from the recliner and kissed Bones affectionately. He then proceeded to walk down his hall and peeling his clothes off as he went.  
He emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later freshly shaved and clean.  
Booth walked into his living room and was greeted by the aroma of a home cooked meal. He leant on the doorframe to the kitchen quietly listening to Bones hum a song he recognized instantly. It was the song they shared a dance to on their first date, he smiled at the memory. Pushing himself off the doorframe and moved behind Bones, snaking his long arms around her waist and kissing the spot behind her left ear. Instantly she smiled and turned to face him. She kissed him gently, she then laid her cheek against his right pectoral hearing the echoes of his heartbeat and she inhaled deeply taking in his scent. Her favourite cologne, and his own special fragrance, her favourite smell in the world. They stayed like that until they were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Booth reluctantly peeled himself off Bones and placed a kiss on her head as we went to his door. Bones smiled and turned back to cooking .  
Booth looked through the peephole and smiled, recognising his elderly next-door neighbour. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Jensen. What can I do you for?"

"Hello Seeley, I just have your mail. That mailman still ain't gettin' right. He gave me both your mail and mine." He replied in his heavy southern accent.

"Thanks, I was wondering where it got to. Thank-you once again for bringing it."

"That's no problem boy. Somethin' smells good comin' from ya'll kitchen." Booth chuckled.

"My girlfriend is cooking me dinner. I've been working overtime."

"She's a good catch that girl of yours. Take care of her ya hear?"

"I have every intention of it, don't you worry Mr Jensen."

"Glad to hear it. Mrs Jensen is expecting me back now, you have a good night Seeley."

"You too Mr Jensen. Go Flyers."

Mr Jensen smiled and walked away. Booth closed the front door and rifled through his mail.

"Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, school reunion invite. Reunion invitation?" Booth mumbled. He placed the mail on his coffee table all except the reunion one. He moved into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar as he opened the letter and read.

_To Seeley Booth and guest,_

_On the 16__th__ of May, Lincoln High School, Class of 89, will be  
holding a reunion at The Four Seasons hotel ,Philadelphia, in The Ballroom Foyer at 7pm.  
Please RSVP to either Kerry Gordon or Lucy Miller on 555-3443 before the 5__th__ of May.  
Dress to impress._

_Hope to see you there  
The Reunion committee _

Booth re-read the letter and smiled.

"Why are you smiling Seeley?" Bones queried.

"My high school twenty year reunion is next month. We should go."

"I would like to go with you."

"Huh? I thought you'd say no."

"It will be interesting to see where you grew up and to meet all you old school friends. It will give me more insight to you. "

"Well I'll be glad to have you on my arm when we enter the ballroom of The Four Seasons on May 16th."

"May 16th? That's three weeks away."

"Yeah it is. How bout we make a weekend away out of it? The 16th is a Saturday, we could drive up on the Friday and come home Sunday evening. I'll even book us a room at the hotel the reunion is at. I will give you a little tour of Philly."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, dinner's almost ready. Can you set the table for me?"

"I absolutely can Tempe." He smiled and placed yet another kiss to Bones' lips before moving into his dining room.  
He set the table for two and got each of them a cold beer from the fridge. Booth then lit a couple candles and dimmed the lights slightly. He then moved to his Entertainment Centre in the lounge room and put on a jazz CD so it would play softly in the background.

They shared dinner in a comfortable silence, gazing at each other through the candle light. The low fat burgers were a hit with Booth. Bones was sure he would have something to say about it. He just smiled and thanked her for taking such good care of him.  
Despite Booth's fatigue, he helped Bones clear the table and loaded the dishwasher. By the time that they were done, it was 7pm.

"Seeley, you know you didn't have to help me clean up. You're physically and emotionally drained. You should have let me do it." Bones stressed.

"Hey Tempe, look at me. I know I didn't have to, but I did. I just wanted to help you like you helped me. Think of it as a thank-you for dinner. Which was delicious by the way."

"I'm glad you though so, now will you be willing to give other fat free foods a try?"

"Yeah, so long as you don't make me eat tofu turkey or soy ice cream."

"I will not do that. Now, I'm going to go shower before the game starts."

"I'll get my jersey for you to wear. I think it will look a hell of a lot better on you than it does on me."

They sat down watching the game. The first quarter, Booth spent the majority of it explaining the game. By the third quarter, she was pretty sure she knew all the basics. Before she knew it, the game was over. She had surprised herself on how much she enjoyed the game and got so enthralled in the game she didn't notice Booth fall asleep.  
She shook him gently and his eyes opened sleepily. Wordlessly he sat up and followed Bones to his bedroom. He was asleep before he even hit the bed. Bones had to wake him again to remind him that he needed to change into his PJs.  
He woke just long enough to slip into them and to pull Bones tight against his chest.

**Ok... So there is more... Be expecting it soon... Just R&R pleaseeeeeee... NO FLAMES!  
- Dark Minds **


	5. Third Month philly Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the ****HUGE ****delay! It seems my muse had gone on an unscheduled vacation and left me behind! Sorry if there are mistakes. They are ENTIRELY my own.  
Oh, who's excited about new Bones this week!? And the 100****th**** episode!? ME, ME, ME!!!! All these spoilers are killing me. I was going to put in the reunion, but I didn't want this story to drag on. So I'm leaving it at this and leaving the reunion to your imaginations. Hope you enjoy!  
Free nekkid Booth to every reviewer! **

Part 2

Bones had just awoken from her somewhat peaceful slumber. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before they settled on the man beside her. She smiled as he turned his head to her.

"Guess what Tempe? We are in Philly." Booth mentioned eagerly.

"That's good. How far is it to the Four Seasons?"

"About another 25 minutes away. The GPS says 15 minutes but it's 2 o'clock on a Friday afternoon, and peak hour will hit soon."

Booth smiled at Bones as he navigated easily through the streets. Bones was the one insisting he use a GPS. Booth was adamant that he did not need a navigational system in his home town, but Bones countered his protests by telling him that cities are constantly changing. Booth sighed, another argument was won for Dr. Temperence Brennen. Twenty minutes later saw them arriving at a large building with the Four Season logo on its side. Booth pulled into the hotel car park and quickly found a place to park his SUV. He got out and made his way to the trunk and pulled out both of their suitcases, refusing Bones to carry hers. She scowled at him and he just smiled, knowing how much of his Alpha Maleness got on her nerves, she secretly loved it. Before she knew it they were at the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Temperence Brennan, we have a reservation under the name Booth for two nights and three days."

Than man behind the desk was squat and balding with half mooned wire rimmed glasses on his nose and a rather expensive Calvin Kline suit.

"Ah yes, Ms Brennan, the Presidential Suit. Here are the key cards. Your room is on the seventh floor and to the left. Suite 718. " The man said politely.

"Thankyou" Bones nodded politely before heading to the elevators.  
Booth smiled as the man and followed Bones to the lift.

"Tempe? I didn't ask for that suit."

"I know, I did." She said smiling. "I called them up a couple days later when you weren't with me. I told them I wanted the bets suit available. They told me it was unavailable and I told them who I was and they quickly changed their minds."

"You, my dear Temperance, are too good to me." Booth whispered placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I count myself as a _very_ lucky man to have you" he stated with another kiss.

Bones sighed as their last kiss went a little longer than planned. "You know Booth, as I was checking the web site, I found out that the bathtub is big enough for two." She murmured in his right ear.

Booth made a low guttural noise and sighed "You are going to be the death of me you know."

"Should we unpack first or..."

"You know what? All of a sudden, I'm feeling very dirty" Booth growled before claiming Bones' lips with his own.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Booth smiled widely and pulled Bones toward their awaiting room.

o0-BONES-0o

"Hey Bones, how bout I take you around Philly and show you some places before we get dinner? It's almost 5 now and I wanna take you to my favourite diner." Booth asked while emerging from the bathroom.

"That would be nice Booth. I would like to see where you grew up. It's a shame your parents don't live here anymore." She replied while collecting her bag. Booth by this time has finished getting ready and was now walking to the door.

"Yeah, I know. My mom really wants to meet you. She wants to meet the lady who makes her baby boy so happy"

"Well she will, one day. What about your father?" She pondered aloud.

"I don't know what he thinks really. I'm either his screw up son or the guy he is proud to call his son. Depends on his level of soberness" Booth explained bitterly.

"Well regardless to what he thinks, _I_ am proud of you, no matter what you do."

"Thanks Temperence. You are a great person for having me in your life." He said while taking her hand in his. By this time they were already on the road.

o0-BONES-0o

Booth had collapsed spreadeagled on the bed. It had been a busy evening showing Bones his old hangouts. Bones neatly climbed next to him and he quickly made room for her. She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand drawing lazy patterns on his stomach.

"I really enjoyed that tour. Especially that diner. I can see why you speak so fondly of it. That was delicious veggie burger" Bones commented.

"I'm happy I got to share that part of my life with you this evening. It was nice. And you're right, that was a delicious veggie burger. Just don't go around telling people I enjoyed it!"

"It's perfectly acceptable for a man to enjoy a vegetarian dish. But I won't tell anyone. I know how you like to keep you alpha male status in check." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks babe. Now how bout we get some shuteye? We have a busy day tomorrow. "

"I'm going to let that 'babe' thing slip this time because I'm worn-out." She extracted herself from Booth's hold and stood up stretching her tired muscles. "I'm going to have a quick shower, then you are."

"Bossy tonight, aren't we? Kinda hot Bones" he winked

Bones just gave him a look and went entered the bathroom, closing the door. She emerged 5 minutes later and Booth went in. Within 15 minutes they were nuzzled up together.

"Night Bones" Booth whispered

"Night Booth, I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for letting me into that part of your life." She replied softly.


End file.
